


Easy

by araxi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, and what about it?, yeah i wrote a fic abt my lesbian dnd character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araxi/pseuds/araxi
Summary: She wants to finish the sentence - and I love you. I love you.
Relationships: Athena/Lady Orithana Nightward, Athena/Orithana Nightward
Kudos: 2





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> yes this abt my dnd campaign, and yes my character is a hot rogue pirate.

Athena hasn’t spoken about it in seven years, her silence on the subject driven by shame and anger. And yet she finds herself speaking to the moment - not that it surprises her. Athena feels free around Orithana. She never feels bad, or evil, or dangerous.

So, she speaks for the first time in seven years, of the woman she loved and the betrayal that almost killed her. A stab in the back, missing her heart.

“By a few centimeters, might I add,” she tries to joke, but it falls short. Athena feels a ghost of a shiver up her arms as Orithana takes her hand. It’s a small comfort, but one Athena has never felt. She stays silent on the matter and finishes the story.

“I killed her. I had to,” the shame rises in her throat, making it hard to breathe. Making it impossible to see and hear and feel and  _ the world is ending _ , and Athena can feel every atom crumbling and it feels like _ torture _ and -

“I’m so sorry you went through that,” Ori links their fingers, compassion seeping through every pore of her skin, “I’m... glad you’re alive.”

The words imprint themselves on her memory, Ori’s hand burning and Athena wishes she could tattoo every touch. Make it last forever, even if this moment can’t.

“I’m not good at this, I’m not - I’m not good at this, I can’t do this. I promised I wouldn’t do this,” the words come spilling out of her mouth before she can stop it, “you’re so easy to love.”

She wants to finish the sentence -  _ and I love you. I love you. _

But she can’t bring herself to. Pretty words don’t belong in cruel mouths. And Athena’s mouth is the cruelest. All the blood and rot spilling from it, the threats and anger and mistrust. Orithana deserves the prettiest words. Athena knows she can’t give it to her. Athena knows she will never be able to say all the words she wants to.

So for now, “you’re so easy to love.”


End file.
